Love is War
by AdelineBub
Summary: When April introduces her co-worker, Timmy Wauls, to the turtle gang, Don realizes a different side of himself when he falls for him. However, there's more to this guy than anyone knows. What happens when Donnie goes missing? First post! .


**Hello all! cx My first post, so excited! ^w^ This chapter is in Leo's POV~ :3**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review! :D**

My eyes widened along with my family's as the chime of April's doorbell echoed throughout the small living room. In a flash, my brothers and sensei disappeared into the bedroom, with me tailing behind. Huddling behind her dresser, we waited for our human companion's reaction to whoever was waiting behind the wooden frame.

"Oh, it's just you! Believe it or not, you came at the perfect time. They're all in the other room, if you want to meet them."

'Meet them? She can't be talking about us, right?'

Looking to Don for our next move, he seemed to be just as confused as the rest of us. Before we could consider what to do, two figures entered, and the lights flickered onto the once dark room. Mikey was the first to stand from his crouched position, much to my fear. Hesitatively, my brothers all stood and walked to the center of the room. Master Spilnter and I exchanged a glace, before we too lifted ourselves off the carpeted floor. Raph was already reaching for his sai, unsure if the man standing next to their female friend was a foe or not.

"Um, hi?"

Michelangelo's childish voice broke the painful silence as he waved to the taller man. Raphael immediately smacked our playful brother for his foolishness.

"Everyone, this is Timmy; the guy I was just talking about! He's been really eager to be introduced to you guys."

'Ah, so this is the Timmy character we've heard so much about.'

Apparently, the two of them are co-workers at the laboratory April has been working at for over a year now. She'd been trying to explain that she told him about us, only because they considered each other to be family. However, the news didn't sit very well, especially to our father. Don was worried, but hoped that there was finally another human they could be close with. After all, they already lost Casey after what he did to April's apartment and shop.

"Wow, I can't believe my eyes. Real mutant turtles, in your home! I'd never imagine such amazing creatures could actually exist in our time!"

I wasn't surprised that Donatello stepped forward and offered his hand to this stranger, but I was slightly disappointed. Donnie was probably so excited in the idea of having another person to interact with, he let his guard down completely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wauls. I'm Donatello, the engineer of the group. I'm so pleased you don't find us horrifying."

The tall, blonde man pushed up his wire frame glasses and shook hands with my intelligent brother.

"Please, call me Timmy, and horrifying? You guys are the coolest thing I've ever seen! How did you come to be with our human technology?"

That got a chuckle out of Don, and I could tell he was ecstatic to tell this man all about our life story.

"You see, it wasn't Earth's scientists that created us! It was all from other non-human organisms. If you like, I'd be happy to enlighten you! But before we talk about me, what about you? I hear you're only eighteen, and already have your Master's degree! Did you take college courses while in high school?"

Donatello's enthusiasm brought a smile to the male's face, and the rest of us exited the room to let them enjoy their discussion.

"I don't like this, Leo. April, how could you tell him about us?"

April raised her hands defensively, and while I wanted to agree with my hotheaded brother, seeing Don so happy made me falter. If he trusts him, why shouldn't we?

"Calm down, Raph. This guy seems to be on the up-and-up. There's probably nothing to worry about here."

That made him steam. Pulling out his weapons, Raphael lunged at me, and I hit the ground with his body weight enabling me to move.

"Have you lost yer head, Mr. Fearless Leader? What if he works for one of our enemies? Next thing yer gonna say is we should just invite him to the lair, where we live!"

Accelerating upwards, I hit my head against his, and he stumbled off me in shock.

"Let's give this guy a chance, alright? Donnie seems to have taken a liking to him, so if you can't do it for me, think of him!"

A growl escaped his throat, and he paused before putting his sai away.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, you're never going to hear the end of it."

I nodded, and with that, the two of us headed home, while Splinter and Mikey stayed and waited for Don.

I never knew what trouble would come out of this for my family in the future.


End file.
